


Part-Time Work

by AfroParadise



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Durante su jornada en una pequeña cafetería, Tina tiene el placer de atender a dos caras familiares.





	Part-Time Work

-Marchando un expreso.

Tina canturreaba mientras llevaba los pedidos a los clientes. El trabajo de fin de semana era un cambio mucho más que bienvenido en su rutina, siempre hasta las cejas de láminas y materiales de clase. Además, le habían dado una buena dosis de propinas, los pedidos no estaban siendo muy difíciles y habia podido desayunar un bollo recién hecho. Nada podría arruinar ese día, pero definitivamente se iba a intentar.

El profesor Palacio entró en la cafetería, con unos enormes rollos de papel colgados debajo del brazo. Iba discutiendo con el prodesor Leo, que impartía las clases de dibujo técnico. Pese a que no iban a ningún sitio el uno sin el otro contaban las malas lenguas que se llevaban a matar.

-Te digo que el dibujo técnico es importante. Tiene un montón de utilidades practcas y...

-Y yo te he dicho mil veces que no quiero que me vean en público contigo y sin embargo te empeñas a seguirme desde cas-...¡Tina, querida! ¿Como tú por aquí?

-¡Hola, profe...s! ¿Que quieren?

-A mi ponmelo con leche y bastante azúcar. Y una tostada con mermelada...

-Keeeeefka...

-...Pues sin la tostada. Y para él.

Le dedica una mirada elocuente a su acompañante.

-Tiene el día de café... cortado. Corto de leche. Muchas gracias.-Mira de reojo a Leo-¿Que? Claro que aún sé como te gustá el café, tontorrón. 

-Eres insufrible.

-¡Gracias! Anda, vamos a sentarnos. 

La extraña pareja se sienta en una mesa al lado de la ventana. Kefka parece desafíar a Leo con la mirada.

-¿Es que acaso no me notas nada nuevo?

-Te he dicho cientos de veces...

-Podría haberme cortado el pelo.

-...que no empieces...

-O a lo mejor los pendientes son nuevos.

-...con jueguecitos de buena mañana.

-¡Y mira quien habla! El que se ha despertado con el transportador de ángulos...

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, el transportador de ángulos. Esta cosa que... taca y tienes un ángulo.

-Voy a pasar de hacerte caso hasta que haya desayunad-

Se da cuenta de que acaba de dar pie a Kefka a que le machaque con la misma frase con la que le ha machacado los últimos cinco años. Le guiña un ojo, y en cuanto Leo abre la boca para decirle que no lo haga, levanta la mano hasta su cara.

-No talkie before my coffee. 

Y el rubio mantiene su promesa. No vuelve a abrir la boca, lo cual es un esfuerzo, hasta que les traen el pedido. Da un trago a su café y mira a Leo.

-¿Por qué no me has dejado pedirme la tostada?

-Porque no te sienta bien la mermelada y lo sabes. 

-Y a ti no te sienta bien esa corbata. ¿Por que no la has dejado donde estaba? Ya sabes...

-Para qué digo nada.

-En el suelo de mi apartamento.

Leo parece visiblemente agotado. Kefka deja escapar una ruidosa y maniatica carcajada.

Tina no puede hacer nada más que mirar desde la barra, sudando la gota gorda, debatiendose sobre si contar o no lo que está viendo. Al final les lleva el café personalmente.

-Que... que aproveche.

-Muchas gracias, ricura. Recuerdame que te suba un punto en el examen.

-Kefka, no puedes...

-No talkie, perro sarnoso.

Leo resopla y agradece a su alumna el café. Le da un trago lento y largo. Cuando baja la taza se encuentra con Kefka mirándole fijamente.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa ahora?

-Cinco años. 

Leo se reclina en su asiento, mirando al techo con aire pensativo.

-¿Quien lo hubiera dicho, eh?

-Bueno, yo lo dije.

-¿Qué?

-El primer día que coincidimos en el seminario. Lo dije. Preguntale a quien quieras, pero sabía que... antes de que acabaran las jornadas. Eras mi favorito. Y lo sigues siendo.

Leo se ruboriza. Se mete la mano en el bolsillo de la cartera y deja un puñado de billetes.

-Vamonos, anda.

-¿A donde me vas a llevar, si puede saberse?

-...He alquilado la casa de campo donde nos conocimos. Si es tan importante para ti, supongo que tendrás ganas de llegar.

Kefka sonríe ampliamente, mostrando sus dientes como un tiburón a punto de atacar.

-¿Viene alguien más?

-Kefka...

-¿Qué? Es una pregunta legítima, ¿No? ¿Viene alguien más o vamos a tener una casa sola, entera para nosotros? ¿En mitad de ninguna parte? ¿Donde nadie nos oirá chillar?

-Kefka...

-Ni siquiera la policia se aventura ahí, seguro.

-Kefka.

-Vale, vale. Que poco sentido del humor tienen algunos. Debería haberle dicho a Tina que tenías el día de café negro. Vamonos, anda.

Ante la anonadada mirada de la peliverde, la pareja sale del establecimiento cogidos del brazo.

-Marchando... marchando... un americano.


End file.
